MEW Academy A succeses or Mistake?
by Mew BBerry
Summary: And Academy Is run By Ryou and Keriichero. Can they handle the mews' schooling and their training? Can they handle the love that thrives between enimies and allies? Can the even handle a little bit of friendly fire?


DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately for me I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. This is just my version of the squeal with my friends and I. ALSO! I Don't own any of the following characters: Mew Ichigo, Mew Minto, Mew Zakaro, Mew Pudding, Mew Rettasu, Masaya, (they're not in this story I don't think) Ryou, Kish, Tart, Mew Cotton Candy, Mew Cherry, Mew Skittle, Mew Brownie, Mew Kiwi, Mew Blue Raspberry… or Keriichero Basically I own none of the characters except Mew BlackBerry.

1997 Berkshire (county) Massachusetts, ASPCA ( animal shelter)

"Wow! Mommy lookie at dis kitty it's really gray! It's so cute too! Can we get that one please! please!" said an anxious little girl looking for the perfect feline friend.

"Would you like to hold this kitty?" asked the attendant.

"Wow! Can I really? Can I Mum please?"

"Go ahead sweetie," answered her mother as the attendant unlocked the cage and pulled the cat out and gave it to the little girl.

The cat look the girl in the eyes and began to purr as the girl petted his head.

"Mommy! The kitty is purring! What his name?"

"Alto"

"Alto? Dats a funny name for a kitty," the little girl repeated. "But I like it…. Mommy can we get this one? Please?" the little girl begged.

"If that is the one you want… It will be you kitty not mine that means you got to love it and take care it ok?"

The little girl looked into the cats eyes and thought for a minute. "………. Okays."

7 years later (2004)

"Alto you fat cat, you're so god damn lazy," said the same not so little girl.

The girl plopped on her bed and picked up her cat. "You've been around since I have been 5.…thinks... 7 human years. You're so old yet…you act so young… You're not keeping any weird secrets from me are you?" the girl teased as she got dressed.

"Finally seventh grade is over and yet to think I passed with F's, heh."

"Alto come here time for you're feeding!" shouted this dark-haired dark-eyed girl as she open a can of moist can food and put it in a bowl for Alto.

"Hurry up, 'cuz when you're done, we're going for a walk… or not, it's raining…ohm too bad," said the girl.

Noon

"Hey! What do you want for lunch?" shouted the girl's mother.

"What do I always want?" returned the girl with and attitude.

"Don't you give me an attitude!" warned her mother.

"Sorry……. may I please have salad," apologized the upset girl.

" I'm going to feed the birds…'Kay?" asked the perky girl.( hmmm mood swing wouldn't you say?)

"Whatever," replied her mother.

As soon as the girl opened the door, Alto bolted out the door.

"ALTO!" shouted the young girl in reaction.

The cat ran on and never stopped to go back……

1 Year Later

'Ding Dong' A blonde hair guy at the age of 20 pushed the door bell

"Hello?" a dark-haired dark-eyed girl said as she opened the door.

"Hi my name is Ryou Shirogane from the academy of… young specialist… is a parent or guardian home?" said the 'Ryou' person.

The girl eyed the blonde guy viscously. "Huhh…" the girl sighed in irritation. " Yup. Why don't you come in and wait in the living room while I go get her…." said the irritated girl as she showed Ryou to the familiar house…

"Sure is good to be home…" Ryou muttered under his breath.

"Mom there is some dude here to advertise like an academy or something…" the girl rolled her eyes.

"An academy, ehh… I might just enroll you there. You said nobody likes you at school so why not, right?" answered the girl's mom.

"An academy are you kidding? That's worse that a Christian school!" (No Offense to those of who do go to a Christen school)

" It's either that or you get home schooled…"

"Fine send me to the damn academy………"

The Next Semester

Introduction Day

8 Kids (4 females 4 males) Lined up as they were instructed. Ryou counted them,….. 2 were missing or late. Ryou confirmed with his assistant that there were supposed to be 10.

"Kerichero" Ryou flipped through a notepad. "How many 'Mews' are there supposed to be?" Ryou whispered

"10,……… 5 girls 5 boys," replied Kerichero "Why?"

"Well… we're missing two…" Ryou started to panic a little. Then two cars pulled up in the drive way a young girl got out of one and a young boy out of the other. "Thank goodness you're here!" Ryou threw his arms up " Line up with the others."

Before the girl got in line she counted the kids. "1,2,3,4,5,7,8,9, great… 9 versus 1 what a surprise these place oughta be fun" said the girl very pissy and dressed in all black

Ryou ignored what the girl had said and stood in front of a pedestal

"Welcome to Academy Motivation, Entertainment of Wiling rough (heh it's gay name I know but if anybody can come up with a better name that has the initials MEW I will change the name) 'here at this academy not only will you get normal schooling, a great head start to your career you will also get a great physical workout as you progress through this 5-year course…"

"The first thing you will need to do is get into groups of four so we can put you into your cabins" Kerichero picked up where Ryou left off

As soon as Kerichero had finish they split into their groups. As girl with long dirty blonde hair immediately paired with her cousin who had shoulder length brown hair. Then two other girls who were already paired asked to join them. Making their cabin of four girls. Meanwhile, Two boys one with blonde hair blue eyes the other with short light brown hair and green/hazel eyes paired together with two other boys, one had dark brown poofy hair and the other had goldish brown hair. After that group had united (queer use of words soz…) it left the 'dark' girl and the only other boy. (heh that's funny as hell a guy and a girl rooming together heh usually you would think dirty things but please don't… it would be really wrong!)

" I need to know who is rooming with who! SILENCE PLEASE!" Kerichero shouted trying his hardest to talk over the talkative bunch.

" Allison Daniels….." Ryou said as he read off of his list.

"Ooh ooh heres!" Allison

"Who are you rooming with?" Ryou questioned

"My cousin Brie-Chan and theses two peoples" Allison repeated as she pointed to the two girls whom she didn't know.

"Who are 'theses two peoples'" Ryou mimicked as he eyed the older of the two girls (who was staring at him)

"Me? I'm Cassie Voci" the younger of the two girls said. " And this is Sam Shepard….." Cassie answered

"Okay thank you" Ryou thanked a little agitated "Mitch Despian, where is Mitch?"

"Yo Over here!" said the boy who seemed a little shorter than all the rest but his poofy hair made him just as tall as all the rest.

"Who are you rooming with?" Ryou replied

"Kevin….. Mark?….. And Hunter?" Mitch replied to make sure that he had all of the names right

" Ok…."Ryou scribbled something down on his note pad " Amanda Desormeaux? (sounds like Dez-arm-moe)

"Hmmm?" The girl answered miserably

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who are you rooming with?"

"If it were up to me I wouldn't even be here….."

"Uhh I think me" cut off a boy who was a lot taller than her, and the only other person left not roomed with someone

The girl stared at this kid "There is no way in hell…." The girls began to giggle and the guys cheered the boy on. " you'll get me to room with him!" The girl protested as she continued.

"Oh yeah why not?" Ryou mimicked.

"Well let's see…… first of all he's a guy…." The girl returned nastily.

"So your being a sexist?" Ryou then gave and evil but charming glare to then girl. "If guys are so bad then how come you lived with your father?"

"Fine whatever" The girl admitted defeat "But don't you dare…." the girl gave the boy an evil look

" I would never!" Said the boy

"Sure...sure that's what they all say….." said Amanda very pissy like.

"Enough!" Ryou interrupted not being able to stand listening the two bicker any longer (short temper huh?). "Who are you?… oh wait you must be Justin . Am I right?"

" Uhhh…. Yeah!" answered Justin little confused as of why Amanda would be mad at him even though he did nothing.

" Ok now that we got that situated let's get in to your cough 'scuse me cabins so you can get situated…" Ryou blabbed

"YAYS" Allison cheered "can we uhh…uhh…." Allison went brain dead.. " oh yeah can we decorate our rooms? Can we? HUH HUH!" Allison skipped about ( she's kinda sugar high).

"You have to…" Ryou answered guiding the girls to their cabin

"RYOU!" Brieanna whined " Will you carry my stuff? It's too heavy!" she continued to whine.

"Nope you the one who brought all that stuff you carry it…." Ryou answered motionlessly .

RYOU! CARRY MY STUFF! NOW!" Brieanna screamed at the top of her lungs. Needless to say Ryou ended up carry the four girls stuff.

"Okay this is your cabin…" Ryou said as he tried to open the door. Each of the girls grabbed their stuff from Ryou then ran to get the best rooms, except one. Sammy just stood there for a minute.

" Oh yeah… Thank you Ryou" said Sammy in a delayed reaction as she grabbed her bags and headed to the last room available.

"Ok rules for decorating your rooms… ohh wait there are none just keep your rooms clean, so no bugs will invade , we are in the wilderness ya know." Ryou said as each of the four girls began to unpack all of their stuff.

Allison's Room ( no need to read just extra details;)

When Allison had finished her room she was quit satisfied and all happy-go-lucky with her everything thing she loved. When you walked in you saw two pink walls and two black walls. Her room was accessorized with red cherries hanging everywhere. Her bed was kinda neatly made with of course black with cherries on one side and pink with cherries on the other. She had hung pictures that she had drawn, and ones of her favorites anime characters all around her room wherever she could reach. Then finally she put a good sized bookshelf next to her bed and put all of her anime DVDs and manga on it.

Cassie's Room

Due to Cassie's Extreme laziness, she didn't do much to her room. She threw her blue Sheets and comforter on her bed and threw her clothes in the dresser. She lazily put her anime and manga on a shelf and hooked up her television and DVD player up and plopped down on her bed and watch D.N. Angel.

Sam's Room

When Sam got to her room she was calm and diligent. She Quickly threw (not literally) her poster on her walls with tape. She rummaged threw her bags to find everything she needed for that "home" feel. She made her bed with black, white and gray bed sheets. She put big fluffy pillow at the head of her bed fluffed them. She put her Manga IN alphabetical order and set sets of encyclopedias on her book shelf and added Manga to the collection. She put her alarm clock on night stand and Set it a half-an-hour fast. When she was done. Also plopped on her bed and watched anime.

Brieanna's Room

Brieanna who was quite lazy herself was hyper today (which means she wasn't lazy :D) She made her bed in purple and green sheets. She folded al her clothes and put the in her dresser needless to type ( I'm getting pretty tired of typing this crap) Brieanna room just like it did at home.

Meanwhile

Keriichero showed the boys to their cabin and they unpacked and made their room look like home ( soz.. To lazy to type details). After Ryou was done with his " girl's cabin fiasco" he showed the remaining 2 to their cabin, laid down the rule and left.

Well here the first Chappie I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
